I Give You My Thorns
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Leah, Emily:."Estoy cansada, exhausta, agotada, destrozada, ni siquiera hay un escape. Toma mis espinas, porque yo ya no puedo soportarlas" Reto. Femslash.


**Disclaimer: **Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque después de casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim: **Leah, Emily, Leah/Emily.

**Advertencias: **Leah es mucho más cruel, a mí parecer, de lo que recuerdo haber leído en la saga. Me encanta :D Femslash, leve beso, pero bleh, ff es marica(?).

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**I Give You My Thorns**

**(10# Espinas)**

* * *

_Leah._

_._

_Ya no, ¿vale? He esperado mucho, es hora de que lo entiendas._

Leah lo había decidido mucho tiempo atrás, quizá incluso desde el mismo momento en el que Sam tuvo que comunicarle la noticia de que había imprimado, y no de ella (no con aquellas palabras, pero sí con la intención), quizá el mismo día en que Emily se lo llevó todo frente a sus ojos.

Estaba cansada, estaba enojada, estaba de muchas formas, y necesitaba que todos, que ella, lo entendieran. Todo aquel tiempo de silencio, rencor, odio y fastidio a los demás simplemente habían hecho que todos la odiaran, que no sintieran lástima por ella sino por ser una arpía, que la evitaran y que la vieran como alguien con el que no se puede estar porque no soporta la felicidad.

Pero ella necesitaba decirle a ella, a Emily, a quien le robó todo, lo que sentía, asegurarse de que le entendiera, y si era posible, que se sintiera más mierda por todo aquello.

_Tú me lo quitaste, o él, o nuestros genes, no lo sé, pero no importa. Sólo quiero que compartas mi dolor, lo mereces._

La odiaba, merecía que ella fuera y se lo dijera en el rostro, aquel rostro marcado por la propia persona que la amaba, por Sam. Gritarle todo, vaciarse de todo aquel veneno, compartir las espinas que le hacían doler por dentro cada vez que los veía juntos. Gritarle la envidia que sentía por ellos y que le hacía hervir la sangre, lo que daría por retroceder todo, porque Sam le llamara Lee-Lee otra vez, por sonreír cada vez que lo veía al despertar en las mañanas, o reír cuando él le hacía cosquillas con sus besos. Gritarle que ella era más feliz con él de lo que Emily lo era y lo será, que quizá no lo merecía, pero que lo amaba más. Gritarle que ella había destruído todo en su vida, gritarle que la odiaba una y otra vez. Gritar y gritar.

_No tienes idea, no conoces el dolor. Lo que sentiste cuando _tu_Sam te desfiguró el rostro no se acerca a lo que tú me has causado a mí. En nada._

Decirle que ya no era más su prima, que ya no era más bienvenida a su casa a pasar el rato con ella, ver películas o jugar a las muñecas como cuando eran pequeñas. Odiarla y no hacer otra cosa que odiarla, herirla cuanto pudiera emocionalmente, ya no le importaba luego ser regañada por el _Alpha _y ser todavía más odiada, no le importaba nada si podía descargarse, si podía darle una dosis de su sufrimiento a la causante, si por un momento Emily era la víctima y ella el victimario. Porque todo estaba al revés, porque Emily merecía ser la odiada, por haberle robado a Sam, y en cambio la suerte se escondió para ella y terminó siendo la repudiada, la mala del cuento. Y luego, las campanas sonaron para Emily, su vida se volvió un cuento de hadas y todos se olvidaron de que la que en realidad había sufrido había sido Leah.

_Es tu culpa, tuya y de nadie más. Me quitaste todo, hasta mis sueños, ¿quieres saber lo que se siente? ¿Quieres realmente entenderme?_

Y lo hizo, lo hizo y no le importó. Le gritó nada más que la pura verdad al rostro, dejando que laspalabras salieran de sus labios sin filtro, dejando que se fueran danzando en el viento, que las envolvieran, que el eco las repitiera como loro y que penetraran como taladros en la mente de Emily. Le gritó con todo el odio del que fue dueña, todo el rencor y todo el veneno que había reunido en aquellos años, estando al borde de transformarse, con la sangre hirviéndole, arrojándole todas las espinas que la lastimaban, todo aquello que la golpeaba siempre y la hería por dentro, toda la rabia, buscando cualquier medio en el cual transmitirle aunque sea una mínima parte de todo lo que la corrompía, de todo lo que la estropeaba, de todo, simplemente de todo.

_Si lloras, si dices que lo sientes, si lo lamentas, no es nada. Mereces peor, tienes que compensar todas las noches que lloré a la nada._

Y aún así, nunca le golpeó, a pesar de estar al borde de rasgarse y convertirse en loba allí mismo, frente a ella, y herirla, posiblemente como Sam lo había hecho, no fue así. No sería igual a Sam, no haría igual, la haría sufrir de otra manera, le causaría dolor de algún otro modo, mucho más dolor del que le había causado ya con todas sus palabras siendo lanzas contra su objetivo fijo y quieto. Buscaría otra forma de hacerle doler y de transmitírselo todo.

La besó, no importó nada. No fue deseo, mucho menos cariño, no fue necesidad, no fue nada. Simplemente fue una forma de demostrarle todo aquello, de compartirle su dolor, de hacerla sufrir, de hacerle pedir algo de piedad. La besó con furia, con ímpetu, con dolor, con veneno y con pólvora, sin aire y sin vida. La besó y luego se fue, dejándola llorar allí sola, segura de que ahora sí sentía lo que era vivir para ella, del dolor al que Leah estaba acostumbrada pero del cual nunca podría inmunizarse. Y aún así, no se sentía bien, la venganza no le complacía, simplemente la envenenaba más.

_Incluso si conoces mi dolor, si te lo he hecho sentir, si te odio con todo lo que queda de mi corazón hecho añicos, no te lo desearía, porque vivirlo es algo inhumano, y a veces es lo que detesto de ser metamorfa, esa habilidad de soportar y poder sanar. Nunca podré sanar de esto, pero nunca podré deshacerme del dolor, tampoco. Estoy cansada, exhausta, agotada, destrozada, ni siquiera hay un escape. Toma mis espinas, porque yo ya no puedo soportarlas. _

* * *

&.


End file.
